Dream and believe in yourself
by icecoldbliss
Summary: What will happen when dreams turn into reality? Will Mayura find her way out of this mess and will Loki make it to her in time? Is the world coming to an END?....I try to think not...kakusei Loki too...review pls!


It was a beautiful summer day and Loki was at his desk reading some papers while Mayura was sitting on the couch in his office thinking.

"Is there something on your mind Mayura?" Loki asked curiously.

"Well, I've been having these certain dreams lately." Mayura said kind of unsurely.

This peaked Loki's curiosity so he got up and sat on the couch opposite from Mayura.

"It was almost as if I were in another world…..well, no one was in it actually. I was alone in a wide, open field with some little trees here and there, and it was peaceful, so I was happy. But then, I saw something coming towards me from the sky…it looked like a meteorite. And as it almost reached me, I woke up."

Loki wondered about her dream. "Isn't that weird?" Mayura said with some giggles.

"Yeah, pretty weird." Loki said brushing off his thoughts about it.

The next day, Mayura came to Loki's again and said, "Hey Loki! Want to hear about my dream I had last night?!"

"Sure, why not. I'd love to hear it." Loki said kindly.

"Okay, well this time, I was in the town. Again, there were no people in sight and everything looked run down. I explored the different shops to find everything destroyed. It was a terrible sight, almost as if a hurricane whipped through the whole city. Seeing this, I got worried and wanted to find if there were any people around, so I ran searching for anyone. After running for a few hours, I figured it was hopeless and came to the conclusion that I was the only one there. I was alone, but I had this strange feeling of uneasiness. I was scared to be by myself…I didn't know what to do with just me. I needed someone to be with, to reassure me that someone was still here. Then all of a sudden, I woke up."

"Wow, it sure is more detailed than last time." Loki said.

"I know and it felt a lot more realistic this time." Mayura said sure of something. "These dreams are just too weird. I don't know why I'm having them."

Loki looked a bit worried. He always thought that dreams were supposed to be a sign for something. He couldn't shake off this feeling of uneasiness.

The next day, it was raining. As Mayura walked into Loki's office, she had a frown on her face.

"What's the matter Mayura?" Loki asked curiously.

"I had another dream and I don't know what to think of it." Mayura said unsurely.

"Well, let's hear what it was this time." Loki said.

"Yeah okay….well, this time I was in the hospital. I wasn't in myself though….I was actually like a ghost overseeing my current state. I saw myself lying on a hospital bed and it looked like I was in a coma. I was in a deep sleep, but this time, there were people. Days passed by and I was still asleep. Strangely, no one came to visit me, besides the nurses and doctors. Then, suddenly one day, I woke up. I looked confused about what had happened and why I was in the hospital. I tried to get up but I think I was still in pain. Then, there was a big commotion. An earthquake just hit Japan and everyone was panicking. I think it was an 8.0 earthquake. Just then, I saw a huge tornado coming towards the hospital. My body was too weak to move and I was terrified. Then, someone showed up in my room and it wasn't a nurse or doctor. But as I focused more on him, I woke up."

"………..These dreams are getting kind of more developed aren't they?" Loki said seriously.

"I just don't know what to think about them." Mayura said with worry.

"They seem to sound more realistic to me." Loki said.

"Well, okay then, see you tomorrow." Mayura said trying to look happy.

Loki pondered about these weird dreams that Mayura's been having. He can't shake off the realness of it actually happening. As he thought about this, Yamino came in and gave him a serious look.

"Loki-sama, there is a serious matter on our hands. You must go back to the world of the gods…..it seems that this world is coming to its end…Ragnarok is approaching."

Loki just stared at him out of shock. "But I thought I prevented that from happening by staying here!" Loki shouted.

"I know, but somehow it's not enough and it's too late to save this world." Yamino said sadly. "We have to leave as soon as possible, probably in a day or so."

"If we do that then I'm taking Mayura with me. I'm not just going to let her die here!" Loki said seriously.

"I'm sorry Loki-sama, but we can't do that….I wish we could but the world of the gods does not permit humans, and you must know that as well."

Loki's hand turned into a fist and he grunted with anger. "I know, I just want Mayura to be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She means the world to me. These dreams that she's been telling me must be the future then. If Ragnarok is going to occur, then the people will cease to exist. But in her dreams, I recall Mayura saying that she was the only one there…..I wonder if that was a good thing or bad thing. I know that I can't stop Ragnarok, but I have to see how the world plays out. I will go to Mayura if anything at all happens. "

It was the next and Mayura went to Loki's as usual. As Mayura opened the door to his office, Loki stood up.

"Um, Mayura, I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, Loki?" Mayura said questioning.

"I have some important matters to attend to and I won't be here for the next couple of days or so." Loki said seriously but sad at the same time.

"Oh…..I see, okay then. I guess I can handle some days without you." Mayura said with a smile.

Loki walked over to Mayura and said, "Mayura, you know that I care for you deeply now don't you?"

"Uh, yes…..yeah." Mayura said with stutters.

"Yes….I have spent so much time with you, with laughs and cries. You mean the world to me and I've grown to love you……whatever happens just keep yourself safe for yours and my sake. Believe in yourself." Loki pulled her close and put his arms around her body. He kissed her passionately for a while.

Mayura just closed her eyes and kissed Loki back. When he pulled away from her, Mayura had a huge blush on her face. Loki just smiled and said, "I love you." He suddenly vanished with a gush of wind hitting Mayura.

"Loki?........Lokiiiiii?" Mayura said then she sighed, "Please, just please come back to me."

It's been a few days, and Loki still hasn't come back yet. One night, Mayura decided to go to Loki's house, just to check if he was back.

As Mayura was crossing a street, an out of control car slammed into her. She fell unconscious, badly injured.

When this happened, Loki in the world of the gods, had a sharp feeling in his head. "Did something happen to Mayura?!" He panicked and asked Yamino. "Apparently, she got hit by a car and is now hospitalized." Yamino said seriously.

"Then we have to go to her!!!" Loki shouted. "I think this is the beginning of Ragnarok because in her dream, she said she was hospitalized. We must leave now!"

"I know , but unfortunately, getting back to that world will take some time." Yamino said. "It's going to take a while to get to her."

Loki was disappointed, but he was sure of getting to Mayura in time. Still, he sighed, "Mayura, please wait for me."

It's been a couple of days since Mayura was hit by that car. She was in a hospital bed and was starting to get up. "Ouch…..it hurts." She couldn't move one of her legs and her her forehead had bandages. As she wondered what happen when she got these injuries, the ground shook around her. Trying to maintain herself, she looked out the window. A huge tornado was coming towards her. Her eyes widened and tried to get up, but was still too weak. She thought that this scene looked all too familiar to her, and then suddenly realized her dreams from before. "Oh no…." she was panting.

"MAYURA!!!" a voice too familiar shouted.

She looked towards her door and there he was standing……….Loki. She was relieved to see him. Loki was panting from running to her.

Things were starting to get blurry for Mayura, as she was losing consciousness. "Loki……….."

When Mayura awoke, she was in a different place. She was underground and was confused about where exactly she was. "Loki?.......where are you?" she asked. There was no answer, for she was alone.

She noticed that her body didn't hurt anymore and her wounds were healed. She thought it was strange, but felt relieved from all that pain. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that she was in Loki's house. She searched through the whole house for Loki, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" she thought.

Mayura went outside to see the damage of the earthquake. It was horrible of course, but something was not right……everyone was gone. All around her laid torn up buildings and houses. She checked to see if anyone was there, but the result was no one. She ran and ran, searching in every nook and cranny, but again, there was no one. Then she realized something, "Oh no, not again…..my dream from before!!!" She suddenly panicked and didn't know what to do. She was so scared. Her dreams were actually reality and that frightened her the most.

Mayura decided to run, just to anywhere. When she stopped running and closed her eyes, she was in a wide, open field. It was peaceful and it made her feel relief, but then she remembered her dream. This made her scared once again, especially because Loki wasn't with her this time. The field calmed her though. She was relaxed and forged a smile as she admired the peacefulness. Then she witnessed a giant meteorite coming toward her. She was scared, but she knew that this was her fate. She just looked up , closed her eyes and accepted it.

Just then, she felt someone hugging her very tightly. She immediately opened her eyes to see that it was Loki. "LOKI?!" she said surprised.

"Mayura, please just believe in yourself…….I don't know why but the world reacted to you and you alone, so please…..just trust me and believe in your very being!!!"

Mayura quickly took hold of Loki and closed her eyes. There was a big flash of light and everything went white.

When Mayura opened her eyes, she was in front of Loki's house, still embraced by Loki. She looked up and saw Loki smiling at her. She smiled back and they slowly leaned in towards each other for a kiss.

The next day, Mayura went to Loki's as usual and noticed that society was back to normal. Everything that happened to her seemed like a distant dream. "So why did the end of the world depend on me?" Mayura asked curiously.

"Well, maybe it's because you encountered me." Loki said mischievously.

"Huh??? I don't understand." Mayura said confused. "OH, I know! You must be the biggest mystery I have come into contact with!!! Yes!! That's it!"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Loki slightly laughed. Loki thought in his mind – This probably happened because I always thought that the world would succumb to Ragnarok, but then I met Mayura. My views of the world changed.…I guess she triggered those old feelings, but somehow altered the result. If she thinks I'm a mystery, she's even more of a mystery herself.

"Is something the matter Loki?" Mayura asked.

"Oh, nope. It's nothing. Hey, why don't we go to that favorite pastry shop of yours, my treat."

"OH!! What a great idea! Let's call it a date!" Mayura said with joy.

Loki just smiled at Mayura, thinking how wonderful she is.

"Mmmmm strawberry shortcake, my favorite!" Mayura said.


End file.
